


As Long As You are by My Side

by GoddessCalypso



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After praimfaya in the bunker, Comfort, Drug Addiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: She was broken, sick and the pills were the only things that made her feel better.





	As Long As You are by My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> This is my first Kabby fic written in English. I actually wrote this fic after 5x02 but because of school keeping me busy most of the time, I couldn't have a chance to publish it. It also had to be edited (thanks to my dear friend for her patience).   
> So here it is  
> I hope you will love it

_Screams. Painful and endless screams. She could still hear them, the screams that didn’t leave her alone; the screams reaching her ears and echoing in her head, coming from a man who was tied to an operation table. His fists desperately were hitting the glass jail covering him. He was trying to escape from his endless pain, the pain she caused. There was blood. Blood in black colour. Night blood. It was filling his mouth and making his screams black. Black screams coming from a man who was burned, coming from a man who was tied to an operation table, coming from a man she killed._

She opened her eyes to the darkness, all she could see was black like it had been in her dream. _Black blood, black screams, black death…_ Her heart was beating madly and there were tears in the corners of her eyes. She had done this to him. She had killed him. While her eyes were filled with more tears, she made a move to get up but she was blocked by an arm wrapped around her waist.

 

Confused, she turned her head to see who was hugging her. She was supposed to be alone, Clarke was sleeping in another room and there was no way Raven would sleep with her. But the person beside her in bed was neither Clarke nor Raven. It was a man with pepper-and-salt beard and shoulder length hair. He was sleeping peacefully with a relaxed look on his face. He was so close to her that she can almost hear his slow and rhythmic breathing. When did Marcus come to the island and if he was here who in the world was helping Octavia in Polis?

 

She watched him in his sleep for a while. She loved to do this when they had been in Polis as well. He seemed vulnerable and yet strong at the same time while he was sleeping. Without the stress of the world and the deep thoughts occupying his mind all the time, he truly seemed like himself and she loved witnessing the real man behind all of these responsibilities and positions.

 

Maybe it was the darkness filling the room or the dream that was preventing her from focusing on but he looked different in some ways compared to the way she remembered. His beard and hair were much longer, his expression was more tired and he was older. She frowned and glanced at the room once again. With every second passing, she was becoming aware of the things she hadn’t noticed before. The bed was smaller than the one in Becca’s lab, there was not moonlight sneaking around the walls. Let alone moonlight, actually there were no windows at all in the room.

 

She wasn’t in Becca’s lab.

 

The awareness came accompanied with a terrible headache.

 

_Praimfaya._

 

_The final conclave._

 

_Wonkru._

 

_The bunker._

She was in the bunker. Her heart was beating madly again, it was beating so fast that she could hear its voice echoing against the walls. She closed her eyes as if wishing it was a dream but her headache was so real and it didn’t seem like it would let her sleep. She needed her pills. Immediately.

 

She opened her eyes again, slowly lifted Marcus’ arm from the place it was lying on her waist and got up from the warm bed trying not to make any noise that could wake him up. She couldn’t ignore the guilt starting to capture her. They had talked about this, about the pills. Marcus had told her that he didn’t want her to use them, and she had promised him. However she had broken her promise countless times since then and she was about to break it one more time in that very moment. She needed them, she couldn’t function or think clearly without them. She was broken, sick and the pills were the only things that made her feel better. He had to understand this.

 

 _He understands._ She said to herself. _And he knows._

She was sure of that, he had learned in some way that she hadn’t kept her word but he had never spoken of it again. Yet sometimes she was catching a disappointed look, disappearing in a second, in his eyes and she wanted the ground to open and swallow her. She couldn’t bear him looking at her like this but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t give up the pills.

 

She took the bottle from where it was hidden under her clothes in the drawer. Trying not to shake it, she took out a pill with slow and careful moves. She was about to put the pill in her mouth when she felt a hand slightly touch her shoulder.

 

“Abby.” Marcus’ voice was tender and warm, devoid of any kind of accusation or disappointment. But Abby couldn’t stop herself and bowed her head like a child who got caught while stealing chocolate.

 

“You don’t need them.” Marcus’ hand reached hers and, not letting her protest, he took the pill and the bottle gently from her.

 

“Marcus, I…” Her voice was sounding broken and there were tears in her eyes. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

 

“Shhh.” Marcus soothed her while he was rubbing her upper arms. “You don’t need them.” He said again and kissed her head tenderly. “Let me take care of you.” He whispered in her ear, stroking her shoulders. His whisper was soft and caring and Abby couldn’t do anything but let him turn her and make their way towards the bed.

 

He sat down first, his back was resting against the wall and pulled her with him. She sat between his legs without questioning him and leaned against his chest.

 

“Close your eyes.” He whispered once more and she did what she had been told to do. Surrounded with his warmth and hearing his breath, she was feeling much calmer and safer. Marcus put his fingers on the junction of her shoulder and neck and started to rub her skin with circulating moves of his fingertips. She gave a deep breath and leaned against him more. His fingers were gentle and warm and they definitely knew where to touch to relax her. He moved upper slowly, from her neck to her jaw then her temples. Continuing his fingers circulating rhythm, he led them to her scalp and pressed her skin lightly under her hair. Abby whimpered with the sensation and heard his chuckle choked by her hair.

 

She could’ve stayed in this heaven forever with the warmth of the man she loved and his caring fingers but she knew Marcus was as tired as her and he needed some rest. So she withdrew herself and turned her head to look at him. He was smiling at her with love. She couldn’t help but cup his cheek and kiss his smiling lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Marcus’ smile widened and he put his hand her neck, his thumb was caressing her cheek. “Anytime.”

 

Abby smiled him as well. She was far better and she knew it was not just because of the massage. It was him making her feel better. It was his presence, his love, his smile, his warm eyes she desperately needed to cling to. And she had disappointed him, she hadn’t kept her promise. She didn’t deserve this man and his love.

 

“Marcus, I am so sorr-” She started to say with tears in her eyes but her sentence was cut by the lips touching hers.

 

“Later.” He whispered to her lips and lay down fully onto the mattress pulling her to his chest. While his arms wrapped around her body protectively, she nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent.

 

“I love you.” Her voice was full of thankfulness. She was thanking him for everything; for his forgiveness, his patience, his care, his love. And most importantly, she was thanking him for his presence.

 

“Me too. Go back to sleep, love.” He said, kissing her head, and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

 

Before she drifted off, she was thinking about a moment which was now a shadow of the past. A moment when both of them had been tied up in the hydro farm and he had said something to her. The words she hadn’t forgotten for six years:

 

“I thought I could weather any storm as long as you were by my side.”


End file.
